Contagious Chemistry
by ConsiderTheFollowing
Summary: Sia, a high school senior from Canada who considers herself to be a very bland person, gets more than she expected when she goes to Warped Tour that summer.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start out by saying that I've never really been the type of girl that gets noticed easily by guys. I'm a short girl maybe around 5ft 2 with dark brown hair too my shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. I'm not the skinniest girl in the crowd; I've got some meat on my bones. But I guess I just haven't attracted the right man.

My name is Sia _(see-ah)_ and I am 18 years old, a high school senior from Canada. I'm guessing you'd like to know exactly where this is going or maybe you're wondering just how I managed to snag a handsome man like Josh Franceschi as a boyfriend. Patience is virtue my fellow friends and if you pay attention, I'll give you every little detail, every dirty secret.

Ladies and gents, sit tight.

July 2012

"Sia, Sia! Let's go damn it. It's a concert not a fashion show." My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming dammit." I hollered back at her.

Today, my friend Jess and I were going to Warped Tour over in the states. I wanted to look cute but I also wanted to look comfortable. I chose to wear a black tank with the human rib cage on it and jean shorts. My makeup was simple, eyeliner and black eye shadow. I finished up quickly and ran downstairs to meet my mother.

"You look nice." She smiled as I met her in the kitchen, along with my friend Jess who had just arrived.

"Thank you," I smiled and then hugged my friend Jess. "Are you as excited as I am?" I asked her with a huge smile.

"Probably even more so," Jess said with a smirk.

"That's not possible," I countered.

"Ladies, it's time to go," My mother interrupted the bickering and grabbed the keys from the table. The venue was only 20minutes away from the house so we arrived pretty quickly. The way there we just listened to some music of the bands that would be playing at Warped Tour this year. Since we had pre-ordered our tickets, we had the privilege of skipping the long lines and going right on in to the venue. I could hardly contain my excitement any longer when I checked the set list. You Me At Six was set to play around 1:30pm, only a couple hours to kill.

While Jess and I waited patiently for You Me At Six to play we went and saw Mayday Parade, Sleeping with Sirens and Man Overboard before breaking for a quick lunch and heading over to the stage. When we finished up our pizza and headed over to the stage where You Me At Six was playing I could not contain my excitement any longer. I was bouncing up and down and tugging on Jess's arm like a little child.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," I chanted.

"Calm it down," Jess laughed and poked me in the ribs and began to say something else before she was interrupted by the loud screams of the crowd.

Before us the band had walked on stage. I sang all their songs at the top of my lungs with Jess as we danced like crazy children. Truly and amazing experience, I was more than happy to be here.

Most of the bands were doing meet and greets and luckily they were doing one. Near the end of their set I dragged Jess to their merch table to buy a "Sinners Never Sleep" tank top and to patiently wait in line for the meet and greet. I had no idea what I would say to Josh when I met him, my heart was pounding so fast and hard that I felt it would jump right out of my chest and onto the gravel under my feet. Jess stood beside me patiently and almost as excited as I was. Once the band had got of stage they weren't too long getting to their merch table. The girls in the line screamed with joy as the boys had come into view and got behind the table to get a drink of water and wipe the sweat from their foreheads.

As we waited in line, just a few feet away from the band, Jess and I had begun to play around. She hip checked me and I stumbled out of the line, grabbing the merch table to steady myself. I looked up and around me, embarrassed that I nearly fell over and caught one important pair of eyes staring at me with a smirk. Josh Franceschi. He smiled and shook his head and went back to talking to fans and taking pictures. The blush on my cheeks was uncontrollable as I stood back beside Jess.

"Thanks a lot man," I mumbled and playfully punched her arm.

"Well at least he noticed you." She giggled. Noticed me? I think he did a little more than notice me. Maybe silently judged would be the proper way to say it.

We were next in line behind a girl and her boyfriend and soon enough I was in front of the band. Jess had begun to talk and take pictures with the other guys while my eyes are completely fixated on Josh's.

"You alright there? You almost fell over back there," He smirked, holding back a small laugh.

"Peachy, thank you." I mumbled and glanced at the ground embarrassed.

Josh tugged at my arm and pulled me into a hug and lent his face down near my neck to whisper in my ear. "You're quite beautiful you know,"

Me? Beautiful? No such thing. I began to blush again and said a silent thank you.

Jess was continuing to take pictures with the band and then waved us closer. Josh and I joined the group for a picture. Before walking away from the group Josh grabbed my wrist to pull me into another hug.

"Stay close to the merch tent yeah? I want to see you after this line is done." He whispered into my ear, it sounded like he was smiling.

"I'll come back in 20minutes then." I smiled and began to make my way back to Jess.

In 20 minutes I was going to meet up with the singer of my favourite band. Boy's don't notice me so why did he? I was in shock but nonetheless I was thrilled.

20 minutes from now, my life would change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica and I had 20 minutes to kill before we could head back to the You Me At Six merch table and the whole time I had to sit on the ground to try and process exactly what had just happened. My heart was racing so fast and my cheeks were bright red from thinking about exactly what might happen when I went back to that tent. I had no clue what I was in for. Jess seemed just as excited as I was.

When the 20 minutes was just about up, we slowly made our way back to the table. The whole way there I tried my hardest to keep a straight face and too not seem too eager or desperate to be talking to Josh again. As we neared the table the line of fans had cleared out, the rest of the band had went somewhere else and Josh sat patiently behind the merch table chatting with their merch guy. I tried to gather up all my courage and confidence as I walked towards the table.

"You came back," Josh looked up to me with a huge smile as he stoked up from his chair to walk around the table. There he stood beside me as handsome as ever.

"Just as you asked," I nodded and smiled shyly.

"We didn't get a chance to actually formally talk. I'm Josh." He smirked.

As if I didn't already know who he was…maybe he was just being polite.

"Sia," I smiled and shook his hand.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He smiled and winked at me.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared shyly at the ground and bit my lower lip.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Would you like to come back to the bus girls?" Josh asked his tone of voice excited.

"I know Sia would." Jess giggled and nudged me. What a silly joke. I nearly wanted to hit her in the face. Love the girl but man was I nervous.

"Good," Josh smiled and made a simple gesture of grabbing my hand to lead me to the bus.

Jess followed right by my side, occasionally looking over at me to wink and make obscene gestures. Yes Jess, because I was going to hook up with a rock star (_god knows I wanted too)_, but I hardly think I am his type. I never really thought of myself as being a desirable person. Getting this much attention was something new to me.

As we got inside the bus the rest of the guys were sitting there playing video games. They popped their heads up at us the moment we walked in.

"Oi! Mate, who are these lovely birds?" Dan hollered over at us.

My face turned even redder than it had been when I was outside as I looked over at Jess and poked her ribs. "Lovely" I whispered in her ear.

"Guys, this is Sia and her friend Jess" Josh explained as he gestured to the both of us.

"Welcome ladies," Max grinned and winked.

"Did you want to come with me to the back and talk?" Josh looked at me, still holding my hand.

I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to produce actual words so I managed to nod at him.

"Jess, you can join us if you'd like, or, you can stay out here and play games with the guys?" Josh added and looked over and Jess.

"Oi! Come play with us love!" Max hollered and nearly jumped from the floor to grab Jess.

"Apparently I am playing video games." Jess smiled and winked at me as she walked over to the rest of the guys and took a seat in between Max and Chris.

I looked back over at Josh with shy eyes and butterflies in my stomach as he led me into the back where he sleeps. I let go of his hand and walked over to sit on the bed, crossing my legs and folding my hands on my lap, nervously playing with the seam of my shorts.

"You're quite beautiful you know," Josh said as he shut the door and walked over to sit beside me.

I looked at him silently, blushing and stuck my tongue out at him. "Hardly." I mumbled.

"Shh. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, looking at me seriously.

"Definitely not." I said.

"Is it okay if I kiss you love?" He looked almost as shy as I did. How was this happening?

I couldn't bring myself to form words anymore so I nodded and moved my hand from the seam of my shorts to his chest. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me before looking him in the eyes and then looking at his lips. Where was this courage coming from? I was shocked. He took advantage of my sudden stillness and closed the gap between us, placing his lips on mine. A shiver went up my back as I felt him reach around me to pull me closer to him. This small kiss was only starting to get a little heated.

I moved from my sitting position and managed to sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck as he had one arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand cupped around my cheek. After a few minutes of intense making out we pulled a few inches apart, still wrapped in each other's arms, panting.

"Wow," was the only thing I managed to say.

He looked at me with so much frustration, the butterflies in my stomach multiplied. He pulled my face back to his and resumed kissing. He moved me from his lap and gently laid me down on the bed as he hovered over top of me, his hands roaming up and down my sides as he kissed me.

I had a feeling I knew where this was about to head and as much as he was turning me on, there was no way I was giving in this easy. I didn't want this to be a one-time thing. I took this moment to voice my concerns.

We broke the kiss so I could catch my breath, his lips continued to travel down my neck.

"Josh," I panted and moved one of my hands to run my fingers through his tasseled hair.

"Yes love?" He answered sweetly, his voice thick as his lips still moved down my neck.

"I have a question, a serious one." I asked, my voice cracking from both fear and pleasure.

He paused at my lips before backing up a bit to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, searching my face.

"I don't want this to only be a one-time thing. I don't just want to fuck and not ever see you again." My voice cracked as I spoke, wondering if I should have just kept my mouth shut and just go along with everything. But I honestly couldn't ignore what I was feeling.

"I don't want it to be a one-time thing either." He gave me a small reassuring smile.

"So can we wait then? Just make out, cuddle and watch some movies. That way, next time I see you, there is something to look forward too" I suggested.

"I guess that works" He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips and rolled off of me to lie beside me. He pulled me closer to him. I laid my leg over top of both of his and rested my head on his chest.

"Yes this works," He said and kissed the top of my head. "Holding someone feels nice, especially holding you."


	3. Chapter 3

I guess it really didn't take that long for me to fall asleep. I haven't the slightest clue how long I was sleeping but I had awoke to someone gently playing with strands of my hair with one hand. I glanced up and saw Josh looking down at me with a look that gave me goose bumps. I blushed deeply and put my face on his chest. I felt him laugh lightly as he wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"Hello sleepyhead" He spoke, his accent sound crisp and perfect.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." I said sadly as I looked up at him again.

"It's quite alright love. It was only for twenty minutes, you didn't miss much." He spoke reassuringly as he rubbed my back.

I laid there for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of having someone rub my back and actually paying this much attention to me. I took a deep breath before I slowly began to sit up. Josh let go of me, making it easier for me to move.

I sat up and pulled him to a sitting position as well, than I positioned myself between his legs.

"Thank you, for letting me sleep on you then." I said smiling.

"Anytime." He smiled, but I could tell there was more behind that simple response.

I looked at him for a moment before putting my hand on the side of his face, leaning forward and putting my lips against him. I started kissing him gently but the moment his hands began to grab at me, it got a little heated. I decided to be a tease; I pulled away from him and watched as he gazed up at me in confusion. I managed to untangle myself from his hold and got off of the bed and stood up.

"Oi, get back here love!" Josh growled playfully.

"If you want me, come get me." I stuck my tongue out at him and backed up a few inches so I was further away from him.

"What a challenge" He mocked me.

I watched him get off the bed and start to run at me. I made a weak attempt at trying to run away but he had already caught me and lifted me from the ground. I let out a loud giggle and scream.

"Put me down, Josh. Put me down" I half giggled and half yelled.

He set me down on my feet carefully, backing me up against a wall. He placed one of his hands on my hip and his other remained beside my face against the wall.

"I got you." He smiled down at me.

"Yes you did" I sighed in defeat but still tried to wiggle away. His hand on my waist kept pushing me back against the wall.

"No, no. You stay. You're all mine now love." Josh spoke, his voice almost seductive.

That was enough. I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine, pressing my lips against his with as much force as I could. I let go of his face and wrapped my arms around his neck, Josh's hand moved from the wall down to my waist. Our kissing slowed down slightly as I felt him reach down to pick me up. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him.

I was going to miss this; I didn't want this to end.

I time was soon interrupted by Max barging into the room.

"Oi love birds, stop having sex" Max laughed and tried to push us over.

"Mate, if I drop her, I'll kill you." Josh glared at Max as my grip on him got tighter.

"Alright, alright man. Just a joke." Max sighed and put his hands up defensively.

I tapped Josh's hands on my waist as a sign to let me go. I hopped back down to the floor and stood beside him.

"Is there a reason you interrupted us mate?" Josh glared at his band mate. I elbowed him in the side lightly for being mean; he looked at me with sexually frustrated eyes.

"Manager wants us to get ready to head out within the next hour. Just thought you'd want to know," Max said with a sigh and walked back out to see the rest of the group, shutting the door behind him.

"Shit." Josh growled and stepped away from me.

My stomach sank, Josh was going to be gone within the hour and I had no idea when I would be able to see him again face to face. I leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, tucking my knees under my chin.

"What now?" I spoke, my voice cracking as I spoke.

Josh could tell I was obviously bothered; he turned around and saw me on the floor. His face fell, eyes filled with sadness as he sat down beside me.

"This won't be the last time you see me, I am determined to see you again. Don't even think this is goodbye." He looked at me seriously and lightly touched my cheek.

"Good." Was the only word I managed to say.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see a couple missed text messages from Jess and one from Rachel. Rachel is my best friend and unfortunately she wasn't able to attend Warped Tour with me this year. I don't even know if she would believe everything I have to tell her about today. I don't even know if I've fully processed it myself.

Josh had taken my phone from my hands before I had the chance to even answer my text messages. He was typing something into my iPhone. I looked over to see what he was doing. He was giving me his phone number.

"We will text every day. Face time, Skype. Everything okay? This will work." He looked at me, his voice so sure and steady.

"It fucking better." I looked at him and gave him a faint smile. "We should probably get up though and head out" I added.

Josh stood up from the floor and then helped me up.

"Wait, before you leave love. Take this." He said as he handed me his plaid button up shirt.

"Thank you, I don't really have anything for you though…" I spoke sadly. "But maybe we can take a cute picture, you can have that." I smiled playfully.

"Sounds good," Josh smiled and grabbed his iPhone from his pocket, turning the camera on. He turned to me with a smile and leaned in to kiss me, his hand lightly touching my chin as he snapped the picture.

"See how cute that is?" I smiled and kissed him once more before going to grab his hand.

We walked out of the room to meet up with the rest of the crew in silence. Jess was sitting down talking to Matt about random things that didn't seem that important to me at the moment.

"Jess, we should probably go. They need to start packing up and leaving." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

Josh tensed up beside me as I spoke, his arms wound tightly around my waist. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I sighed and rested into his arms.

"Okay." Jess spoke as she got up. She said her goodbyes to the rest of the band. "I'll meet you outside." She said as she walked out the door.

My hands found Josh's at my waist, I grabbed them and managed to loosen his hold. I held his hands in mine as I turned around and looked up at him.

"Remember what you said to me back in the room, this isn't goodbye. We will see each other again. You have my number. It'll be okay." I spoke, trying to sound as sure and positive as I could but it almost sounded like I was trying to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay.

"I know love, I'm just going to miss you." Josh looked at me and squeezed my hands.

"I know. I will miss you too." I sighed. I stood on my tip toes and went in for one more kiss before backing away.

"I'll see you soon though." I said and began to walk away from him. "Goodbye guys, have a safe tour." I waved and hopped off the bus before I lost my cool.

This was the last time for a while that I was going to be able to see Josh and I already was counting the days.


	4. Chapter 4

September 15th

It's been almost a few months since I have actually seen Josh in person. We've texted pretty much every day, Skyped almost every night. Just seeing his face and hearing his voice made my day ten times better. It was pretty obvious I missed him dearly. It was the start of the new school year and I already wanted it to end.

11:04am, the bell is just about to ring to declare that it is lunch time and I couldn't be happier, my day is half over.

As the bell finally rang, I stood up from my desk and grabbed my things and approached the door. I walked out into the hallway and was greeted by my best friend Rachel who happened to have no class before lunch.

"Hey you," She smiled and skipped happily to my side. "How was class?" she continued to ask.

"Dreadful, thanks for asking" I said sarcastically. In my pocket I could feel my phone vibrating and reached in to get it.

It was a text from Josh.

"_Hello beautiful, I miss you terribly. I hope your day is going great._"

I smiled at his message; it made me happy that he was thinking of me.

"_My day is boring and crappy. It would be ten times better if you were actually here. I miss you too. 3"_

I wrote back and put my phone back in my pocket and looked back up at Rachel who was putting her things in her locker. I opened mine and put my things in it; grabbing my lunch and locking it back up. We walked a lap around the school before we found a good spot to sit and have lunch. We talked about random things, school, boys, when we were going to hangout, etc. Before I knew it, it was time to go to class.

I walked back to my locker, put my things away and grabbed my books for class. When I reached the classroom, I put my things down on my desk and laid my head on top of my book and closed my eyes for a quick nap. I didn't really care much about what the teacher had to say. I slept through most of the class. Before it ended, a girl had walked over to me to ask for some help.

I stood from my desk, leaving all of my belongings on top of it as I leant over to help her with her work. Before the bell rang I went back to my desk to gather my belongings but something was missing. My cellphone was gone. My brand new fucking iPhone was gone.

Sure I was pretty pissed off about it being gone and not knowing who had taken it but I was really pissed off that I didn't have any way to get in contact with Josh until I reached a computer. I flipped out at everyone but no one had spoken up. I left the class room in tears and sat over by my locker until I calmed down.

RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW.

I sat there in science class just waiting for the class to end. There was only a couple minutes left before the bell was set to ring. In my pocket I could feel my phone vibrating, I grabbed it and took a quick look. It was from Sia's boyfriend, Josh. I was slightly confused on why he was texting me.

_"Rachel, what the heck happened to Sia? Why isn't she answering my text messages?!"_

That was strange, Sia always answered his messages. There was no reason she wouldn't.

The bell had finally rang and I made my way out of the classroom and down the hall towards my locker where I saw Sia just getting off the ground, wiping her eyes. She had been crying.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Someone stole my fucking phone." She said, choking back a sob.

"Who the hell is that sketchy?" I said anger in my voice.

All she could do was shrug her shoulders and stare at the ground. I took my phone out of my pocket and quickly responded to Josh.

_"Someone stole her fucking phone. That's why she didn't answer your message. She's literally standing here crying her face off, she's so pissed." _ I wrote and then looked back at her. She hadn't really moved.

_"Fucking hell. I'll kill the twat who did it. I need a favor Rachel." _

A favor from me? Interesting.

_"What do you need?" _I asked.

_"I'm actually in town, was going to get her from school to surprise her. Don't tell her I'm coming, but maybe ask her if she wants to hangout after school yeah?" _

I could go along with this, maybe this would cheer her up. I knew how badly she wanted to see him.

SIA'S POINT OF VIEW.

-One hour later-

This day had finally come to an end, thank god. It was the worst day of my entire life so far. I have no cellphone, a boyfriend who is far away and no way of contacting him. It was driving me crazy.

I walked silently back to my locker with Rachel and began packing my bag.

"Hey, did you want to hangout for a bit? Get your mind of things?" Rachel looked at me with a small smile on her face. I guess hanging out could be a good thing.

"Sure, sounds fun." I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could.

I finished getting all my things together and locked my locker. Rachel and I walked out the front door together and stood by the wall talking for a bit before deciding on what to do. Our plans were soon interrupted when I was greeted with the best surprise ever. It made my day.

I glanced over to the parking lot and saw Josh walking towards me with a huge smile on his face. I dropped my bag beside Rachel and ran right at him and jumped into his arms. His arms wrapped around my waist as he held me tightly before putting me on the ground.

I was so happy to finally be in his arms again. I looked up at him with tears of happiness and kissed him softly on the lips before I took his hand and walked over towards Rachel.

"Did you know he was coming?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Yes, he asked me to help surprise you." She smiled.

"Did it work love?" Josh asked me in his flawless voice.

"Clearly." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

JOSH POINT OF VIEW.

As I stood on this stage, sweating and singing the final words to Little Death, the song we chose to close with tonight, all I could think of was Sia. We've been together for a couple months and I think of her every time I'm on stage. I think of how I wish she was standing back stage, ready to greet me as I walk off with the guys, but unfortunately she wasn't. She was at home.

We finished our set and walked off the stage, allowing our crew to tear down for us. I grabbed my things and walked into our dressing room, beating the guys there. I sat down on the couch, took out my iPhone to see if Sia had responded to my texts from earlier. There was nothing, which was strange because she usually responds right away. I checked twitter just as the guys were walking in and noticed that Sia had made a post from a computer. We had just finished a show here in Europe, knowing there was a 5 hour time difference; she still should have been at school.

_"Worst fucking day ever, fuck." _Was what she had wrote on twitter so I tried texting her again.

_"Babe, I saw your twitter, you can't hide from me love. What's wrong beautiful?"_ Words could only do so much and I knew that. I wish I could be there to hold her.

"Oi, mate! Quit your texting yeah? Manager wants to chat with us." Chris said as he came and sat down beside me on the couch. Our manager was standing by the door.

"Great show tonight guys, great way to end this mini tour. You guys get a few weeks off, spend it wisely." He spoke.

A few weeks, perfect. I knew how I was going to be spending this, hopefully with Sia. When our manager had left I checked my phone again, still no message back. I was getting a little worried and decided I'd text her friend Rachel.

_"What happened to Sia? She won't answer my damn text messages!" _I may have sounded a little ticked off but I'm a little concerned.

_"Someone stole her iPhone! That's why she hasn't been responding"_ I'm going to kill whoever took her phone. How dare they.

I looked over at my band mates who were busy stuffing their faces.

"I'm going to head out to the airport, going to take the jet to go see Sia." I announced, everyone nodded and told me to tell her I said hello, except for Max. Max got right up and said he was coming with me and when Max made up his mind about something there was no telling him otherwise.

We made our way to the airport, only took us forty-five minutes to get there and then we boarded the jet. I wanted to get there as soon as I possibly could, so flying first class on a high speed jet seemed like a good plan. Cut my travelling time in half. I should be there in a couple hours.

-Landing-

It's about 2pm in Canada, when we arrived at the airport, we grabbed our bags and rented a car from the airport. It was roughly a thirty minute drive to get to Sia's school. I sent a quick text to her friend Rachel.

_"I want to surprise her, don't let her catch her bus. Ask her to hangout, I'll be at the school in 10 minutes" _

I arrived at the school by 2:40 and sure enough, there she was out front with Rachel. I pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. I could hardly contain my excitement. I wanted to run towards her, but didn't want to cause a huge scene.

"You going to come with me mate or wait in the car?" I asked Max as I began to get out of the car.

"I'll be there in a few man." Max said and I nodded.

I shut my door and started walking towards her; she saw me and dropped her things. She ran right at me and jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and then lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I just held her and kissed her. It was so natural and so perfect to be able to hold her like this again. I smiled under her lips and then set her back down on the ground but kept her close to my side.

"Did I surprise you love?" I smiled at her and watched her wipe some tears from her face.

"Clearly," She laughed and nudged me. "Did you come alone?" She asked curiously, but before I had the chance to answer Max had walked up to join us.

"Would I let him come alone?" Max laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Rachel.

"This is Max, Max this is Rachel." I gestured between the two of them and Max walked towards her, took her hand into his and brought it to his face.

"Pleasure to meet you love," He smiled and kissed her hand.

"God Max you're so cheesy!" Sia laughed and shook her head. The look on Rachel's face was priceless. It seemed like she didn't really know how to handle Max at all. But she smiled, blushing at the same time and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," She said.

"Well what are we going to do? I really don't fancy having Max as a third wheel the whole time love. Rachel, you fancy coming along with us?" I looked at her and waited for her to respond.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She smiled and looked over at Sia.

Max looked at me and winked. He was such a flirt; he had been single for a few years so I was curious as to how he was going to approach Rachel.

Sia looked up at me, her eyes held a question, her face hesitant.

"Yes love?" I smiled and pulled her body closer to mine.

"Can we go see a movie?" She smiled, not a big smile. A movie sounded like a great idea, nothing like sitting in the dark with your girl. I might not be able to focus on the movie.

"Sounds good to me, everyone else in?" I asked.

Everyone else nodded and we walked towards our rental car. We got inside and drove to the theatre. We chose a random romantic comedy and walked into the theatre. We chose seats near the back of the theatre. Sia beside me, Rachel beside her and Max beside Rachel.

As the movie started, I wrapped my arm around Sia and she rested her head on my shoulder. The arm rests in this theatre were able to be put down if need be, so we put ours down. Sia rested her legs on top of mine and cuddled closely to me. Just to hold her like this felt amazing.

A little ways through the movie I glanced over towards Max and Rachel. Max had managed to get Rachel in his arms and I saw him go in to kiss her. She accepted! I was pleased that they were at least getting along great. Maybe they could end up like Sia and I. I looked back down at my beautiful girlfriend and moved a strand of hair from her face. She gazed up at me and leaned forward. I brought my face closer to hers and we began to kiss. My free hand was rested upon her leg as I slowly moved it up to her upper thigh as we continued to kiss deeply. When she pulled away for a breath, my lips travelled down the side of her face and to her neck. I sucked gently at the skin on her neck and under her ear, giving gentle love bites. She shivered lightly at the sensation. I drew back and looked at her with sexually frustrated eyes. She was incredibly beautiful and she was all mine. I could hardly believe it. She smiled at me and rested her head back down on my shoulder and let out a content sigh.

I didn't need anything more than this, I could hold her forever and that's what I planned to do. I didn't want to lose this


	6. Chapter 6

Sia's Point of View

The movie soon ended and I had hardly paid any attention to what it was about. I spent most of my time in Josh's arms, kissing him and each chance I got to look over at Rachel it seemed like her and Max were having a pretty grand time too.

Once the movie had finally ended, I moved my legs from Josh's lap so I could bring myself to a standing position. I stood on my tip toes and stretched, feeling my joints give a satisfying crack. Josh stood up beside me and soon Rachel and Max got up. I saw Max wrap an arm around Rachel's waist and I smiled. All I could think about was the future double dates we'd all be able to take. Josh stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight to him. I enjoyed these moments, I enjoyed it when he was a little needy and just wanted to be close. It was comforting knowing someone was there.

I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes with my fists, sort of like a child.

"You tired love?" Josh asked in a hushed tone as I pulled his hands from my waist and held one of his hands so we could proceed out of the theatre.

"Just a tad, been a crazy day." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't too late, maybe around 6.

"I should start heading home though, my dad's probably waiting for me" Rachel said with a sigh as she walked out holding Max's hand.

"Right, I'll talk to you later Rachel." I smiled and went to give her a quick hug.

"So soon though love, we must hangout again soon." Max looked at her with a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well of course," Rachel responded with a smile and slipped a piece of paper with her number on it to Max.

"Goodbye Rachel," Josh spoke from beside me as Rachel left to walk home.

"Did you want me to take you home?" Josh asked, sadness in his voice.

"No, I'd like to stay with you tonight if that's okay with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is baby, don't even have to ask!" He smiled and pulled me close.

We began walking back to the car before Max stopped us.

"Oi, I call shotgun!" Max said and looked at me.

"Hardly mate! That's her spot." Josh objects.

"I'll race you then Max." I glared at him and let go of Josh's hand.

"1, 2, 3….GO" Max yelled and be both took off running.

I've noticed that Max can get a little competitive, his arms flailed while he ran and he ended up hitting me, causing me to unexpectedly fall to the pavement near the car.

"FUCK!" I yelled and sat up, holding my knee. Josh ran right over screaming my name.

"Love, are you alright?!" Josh knelled beside me and pulled me close.

"Peachy, just a scratch." I said and looked down at my knee, it was a little red and had some minor scratches.

Max was already at the car before he noticed I had fallen.

"Sia gets to sit in the front with me okay mate," Josh said and looked up at him, slightly pissed off. He helped me up off the ground, picking me up like a child and carried me to the car.

"This is very unnecessary, I could walk!" I protested but he refused to let me down.

He set me in the passenger seat as him and Max got in the car and soon we were off to the hotel. Once we arrived, Josh asked if I wanted to get carried to the room. I declined the offer and walked ahead of them into the building and waited patiently in the lobby. When they got inside I followed them into the elevator and up to the fifth floor where their room was located. When we got inside the room I walked into the washroom to tend to my knee and then walked out to one of the beds, turned down the covers and laid down in the bed on my side and yawned again.

"Listen Max, I think we should just let her rest, you can watch the telly if you'd like, I'm going to lay down with her." Josh spoke, a little more relaxed than he was in the parking lot.

He climbed in the bed beside me and pulled me closer to him. I turned around to face him. His eyes looked right back into mine and he smiled at me sweetly before kissing me on the forehead. I sighed peacefully and rested my head upon his chest. His arms wound around me and we lay there peacefully together in silence until I managed to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the sun brightly shining through the hotel window. The clock on the desk told me it was 10am. I glanced down at myself and at Josh; I wasn't exactly what time during the night we decided we didn't need to wear clothes in order to sleep. I was left wearing my bra and underwear and he was just in his boxers and his beanie. He was adorable while he slept. I could lay here and just watch him for ages but apparently my body had different ideas. I really needed to use the washroom.

I tried my best to move out of the bed without waking him. I stood upright and stretched, feeling my joints give a satisfying crack. I moved around the bed to where our clothes were and grabbed his plaid button up from the floor and slid it on. I made my way to the washroom and did my business, as I was washing my hands I heard one of the guys grunt from the room.

Drying my hands, I went and opened the door. Josh was sitting up on the bed and looked right at me as the door opened up.

"You look amazing in my shirt love," Josh said in his sleepy voice. Something about it sent chills down my spine.

I looked at him, my cheeks burning red as I walked towards his side of the bed. I stared down at him and shook my head, a small smile forming on my lips. Max still lay fast asleep on the other side of the room.

Josh reached over to me, his hand grazing my hip as he looked up at me. He hooked a finger through the side of my panties and pulled me forward lightly and moved me onto the bed.

'Yes, you're beautiful." He smiled and held me on his lap, lightly kissing from my neck to my lips.

I heard Max groan from the other side of the room as he rolled over. He grabbed a pillow and tossed it at us.

"Would you two stop shagging over there yeah?" He hollered and rolled over again, except this time he fell right onto the floor. I let out a small giggle and crawled off Josh's lap to sit beside him, the blankets covering my lap.

"No one said you had to watch mate." Josh laughed and tossed the pillow on top of Max and leaned back onto the bed, pulling me closer to him.

I grabbed my phone of the nightstand and noticed I had a few text messages from Rachel. She was asking if Max would be ready by 11:30 and if he was up for a picnic in the park. How cute.

I looked down at Max. "Uhm, you might want to go workout and shower. Rachel wants to go for a lunch date with you in an hour." I smiled and winked.

"Shit! Tell her I'll be ready soon!" Max said as he quickly got off the floor. "You two behave now yeah? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Max winked at us.

Josh and I laughed silently as he rushed out the door, leaving his key on the side table. Sucks to be him.

Josh and I sat together in silence for a few seconds. I crawled back onto his lap. He looked at me with so much sexual frustration, it made me melt.

He took my face in his hands and starting kissing me, eventually he had moved me from his lap and down onto the bed as he hovered over top of me. One of his arms was propping him up as the other would occasionally make circuits from my face, down to my waist.

Josh remained shirtless; he stopped kissing me and sat up, positioning himself between my legs. He rested his hands at my waist and gently slid off my underwear, glancing up at me before leaning back in to kiss me on the lips. I reached over to the side table, managing to open the drawer and found a condom. I lightly placed my hand on his chest so he'd stop and look at me.

"We're using this." I handed it to him and let him unwrap it and put it on himself. He nodded and then pulled my face back to his with such ferocity. We both lay naked, wrapped in each other's arms. After a little while of making out, we finally decided to get down to business. I glanced up at him and bit my lip. I have to admit, I was slightly nervous. I've never really been this close with anyone before. Josh had noticed my hesitation and looked up at me, concerned.

"Are you okay love?" He cupped his hand around my face.

"Just nervous, go easy on me" I tried to brush it off like it wasn't a big deal but my voice cracked a little.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you love, you tell me if you need to stop. I love you" He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

And before long, our bodies connected together, working together as one. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Uncomfortable at first, I had to squeeze his hand and he looked at me apologetically as he whispered that he loved me in my ear. Eventually it became easier to deal with and became quite enjoyable. We lasted quite a while, when we finished we just lay together. Josh held me tightly against his chest and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're beautiful you know that." He spoke softly.

"Hm, Thank you." I smiled.

This moment felt perfect, I was content just to lay here forever. Knowing that someone loved and cared for me probably as much as I did for them. It was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

When Sia had told me that Rachel wanted to see me today it took all of my will power not to giggle like a little school boy. There was something about this girl that intrigued me; I had to know more about her. I wanted her.

I had left our hotel room so quickly; I accidently left my room key on the side table. There was really no point in turning around to get it; I had a pretty good feeling that there were crazy amounts of sexual activity taking place in our room. I had made my way down to the weight room where I spent thirty minutes, before walking down to the pool to cool off.

I looked up at the clock in the change rooms and noticed that it was 11:15am. I quickly finished getting ready and grabbed my phone. Sia had added Rachel's number and address into my phone. I decided to send her a quick text to tell her I was on my way.

_"Good mornin' love, I'm just leaving and will be at yours within the next ten minutes yeah?" _

As I waited patiently for her to text me back, I made way to the front lobby and out into the guest parking lot to our rental vehicle. Inside, I added Rachel's address to the GPS system. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw a reply from Rachel.

_"Good morning. J I'll be waiting out front" _

I set my phone down in the drink holder, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot and onto the street. I arrived at Rachel's home around 11:30. There she was, sitting patiently on her front steps. She looked perfect.

I parked the car and got out, walking around to greet her.

"You look lovely" I smiled and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Thank you." she smiled.

I let her go and grabbed her hand, walking her to the car. I opened the door for her and helped her inside and then walked around to my side of the car and getting in it. Rachel gave me directions to the local park and soon we were off and on our way.

Once we had arrived at the park, we both got out of the vehicle and walked hand in hand. We chose a spot under a big tree, set our blanket down and then sat on it. Rachel stared shyly at the ground a few times as she finished her sandwich. I finished mine in silence as I took in the scenery and occasionally stole glances at her. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I cleared my throat. She looked up at me curiously.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" I asked shyly and looked down at the ground, running my hand through my hair and slightly tugging on it. I could almost feel my face turning red and I was almost embarrassed. I was like a little school boy.

Rachel blushed and nodded her head. I closed the gap between us and brought my shaky hand up to her face and placed it on her cheek. Moving in slowly, I placed my lips on hers and kissed her softly. After a minute, I pulled back and looked at her.

She glanced back up at me and nodded in approval and I began kissing her again. I'm pretty sure I wanted this girl to be mine.

We finished kissing and continued to sit in the park for a little while longer just talking about our lives and our interests. I could listen to her speak for hours about anything. It was nearing 5pm; we've been sitting in the park for over five hours. It was crazy how the time could fly.

We packed up all of our things and headed towards the car. I walked closely to her, wrapping my arm around her waist, not wanting to allow a distance. When we reached the car, I opened it and put everything inside and stopped her before she could get inside.

"I know it may be too soon to call it anything, but I was wondering if there was the slightest chance that you'd want to be my girlfriend." I was shocked that I had this much courage to flat out say it. But now that I had, I was more nervous than ever awaiting her response.

Rachel looked at me for a second before staring at the ground shyly. I could see her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink and it made my heart melt.

"I...I uh…I'd love too." She said her voice shy as she glanced up at me.

I was thrilled by her response and pulled her towards me in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. It was nice to know that I wouldn't really be alone; I had someone that I could actually call my own and she was great.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh and I lay peacefully in bed, cuddled closely. I laid there in silence with my head rested upon his chest, my eyes closed as I just listen to his heart beating. I would have been content to lie here all day and apparently that's what we did. The TV had been on most of the morning, but we had been too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to it or to notice what time it was. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon.

I really needed to have a shower and maybe get dressed. I really didn't want Max to get back here and think that all we did today was have sex and lay around even though that's what we did. Josh may be comfortable with his friends thinking that but I don't really know or trust them as much as I trust Josh.

I lifted my head from Josh's chest to see his eyes closed, looked like he could have fallen asleep. I gently moved his arms from around me, trying not to wake up. It seemed to work. I rolled out of the bed silently and walked to the bathroom naked. I started the water for the shower and moments before stepping inside I heard a groan and movement from the bed.

"Love?" Josh called out

I sighed, running my hands through my hair and opened the bathroom door, sticking my head out.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing, I awoke and you were not in my arms where you belong." He pouted playfully and bit his lip.

"Are you naked in their love?" he continued.

"Obviously I am! I'm going to have a shower," I said sarcastically and shut the bathroom door again before he could say anything else to me.

I stepped into the shower and began to wash myself down, and then as I began to start washing my hair, I heard the bathroom door open. In walked in my naked boyfriend. He opened the shower curtain and climbed in.

"Can I shower with you?" he asked, looking at me shyly.

"You're already in here so sure….but it's just a shower, nothing more. Four times is enough in a day." I smiled and poked him, he smiled.

Josh smiled and took the shampoo bottle from my hand, before I could object I watched him carefully. He poured a small amount into his hand and then put it down. Using his free hand, he turned me around so my back was facing his front and he brought his hands up to my head and began to wash and massage my head.

I hummed silently, closing my eyes and just enjoying the sensation. We finished up quickly, getting out and drying each other off. I stood in front of the mirror, gently combing through my hair as I watched Josh's reflection in the mirror. He walked up and stood behind me, leaning his head down to the curve of my neck and gently planting kisses along my neck to my shoulder.

"You're too kind to me." I said, my voice cracking.

"Because you amaze me," he said, his voice husky as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you.," I smiled.

We walked out into the room and put on some clothes and spent a good part of the afternoon lounging around in front of the television, eating room service.

An hour or so later Max was banging on the door. Josh got up and let him inside. The look on Max's face was priceless, like he had just won the lottery. I grabbed my phone quickly and sent a text to Rachel.

_"DETAILS WOMAN! Max just got in, he looks so happy." _

As I waited patiently for her to respond Josh started bombarding Max with questions.

"Did you kiss her man?" Josh looked at him all excited.

"More than once," Max smiled, blushing as he thought about it.

"You cheeky little boy" Josh smiled and nudged him.

"You're not the only one with a girlfriend now mate." Max laughed and nudged him back.

"Double dates with me and my fine lady now yeah mate?" Josh laughed and walked back over to me, pulling me off the bed and into his arms.

"You suck at giving details Max, I'll get the whole story from Rachel" I laughed, kissed Josh on the cheek and settled into his arms and took my phone out of my pocket.

_"Picnic in the park, we talked about life, childhood experiences, likes and dislikes, he kissed me, he asked me to be his girlfriend and now I'm happy J" _

Rachel had replied. I loved it. Double dates, dates to concerts to watch our men play. This is exciting.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day we had awoke around 10am; we were picking Rachel up and going out for brunch at a local diner. I rolled out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing random closes from the room as I walked in. I stood in front of the mirror and stripped down to my underwear. I put on my tight jeans which had rips in them, a plain white V-neck and one of Josh's plaid shirts. I put my hair up in a high bun and walked out into the main part of the room, the boys were just finishing getting ready.

"You look beautiful," Josh smiled and got up and walking with me to the door.

"Thank you," I smiled and took his hand.

Soon enough we were all in the car and on our way to get Rachel, it didn't take us long to get there because I could sense that Max was impatient and wanted to see her.

We managed to arrive at Rachel's house in one piece; she got in the front seat beside Max while Josh and I took up the backseat. Josh's arm was draped around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and put my legs on his lap and sighed.

"I think I could just hold you in my arms forever love," Josh whispered in my ear, his accent thick. I could hear a smile in his voice. His kissed my cheek softly before just looking at me happily.

"I would be perfectly alright with that" I whispered back in his ear and smiled.

Up in the front seat Max was holding Rachel's hand as he drove to the restaurant.

Soon enough we were there, we got out, both couples walked hand in hand and walked to a booth. We sat down and stared at the menu. I wasn't overly hungry but I decided I'd settle on eggs, toast and sausages. After we all ordered, Josh put his face closer to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Wouldn't you prefer my sausage love?" He pulled his face back and winked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You horny boy," I laughed in the crook of his neck.

We all sat there with our food, enjoying each others company and conversation until Josh's phone rang. I looked at him curiously but he just ignored me and stared at his phone in frustration.

"I'll be back guys." He sighed and slid out of the booth and out the door to the parking lot.

I glanced over at him casually, wondering what the source of his frustration was. I really hated seeing him so distraught. He was making angry hand gestures and pulling at the ends of his hair before hanging up his phone. I watched him take a few deep breathes before walking back into the restaurant.

The rest of us glanced over at Josh silently as he sat down beside me. We all finished eating our food in silence and then paid the bill. We walked outside and got into the car, all in silence.

"Drop the silent act okay? What the hell is wrong?" I said in frustration and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Tour manager called, guess our trip is going to be a lot shorter then I was expecting it to be Max," Josh sighed and looked over at Max for a second and then looked down at me, resting his forehead against mine.

"You're…leaving…when..?" I spoke, my voice cracking as I tried to control my breathing. I was trying so hard not to act like a wimpy girl but I just wanted to cry. He had just got here and now he was leaving?

"Supposed to fly out tomorrow night," He said his voice cracking.

A tear fell silently down my cheek. My eyes, what traitors. Josh saw the tear and gently wiped it away with his thumb before pulling my face to his and kissing me.

We took a deep breath and looked at each other.

"You just got here. I don't want you to go." I said sadly.

"I know baby, I don't want to fucking leave you either. I'll miss you too much." He said, smiling slightly at the end.

"It's true, he will. All he does is talk about you." Max said matter-of-factly.

I looked up at Josh, a small smile on my face before I rested my head against his chest. I wished I could just stay like this forever but this was the price to pay when you were dating a musician.

Rachel stood their silently, sadness on her face. Both of us would be losing the boys we loved and we didn't know how long it would be until we would see them again. But I knew I wasn't going to try and let my emotions get in the way of what little time Josh and I had together before he left.


	11. Chapter 11

We tried to make the rest of this day as fun as possible considering we didn't really have the slightest clue when we would be able to see each other again. The four of us got back into the vehicle and decided that we would spend the rest of our time in Niagara Falls, since the boy's haven't really been out of the town.

We drove down the highway, blasting the music. Rachel and Max sat in the back of the car this time while Josh and I sat in the front. Josh wouldn't let me drive, so to be difficult I refused to hold his hand while I stared out the window. Our usual play fights.

When we finally arrived in Niagara Falls, we pulled into a parking lot behind a hotel and began walking around. The plan was to go into as many attractions as possible and then have dinner.

Josh walked over to me and gripped my hand before looking down at me.

"Want a piggy back ride love?" He asked, smiling brightly.

I nodded as he bent down and I jumped on his back. He held me close as we walked to catch up with Max and Rachel who were walking hand in hand down the street.

We walked a couple blocks before coming up to a haunted house.

"Let's do it! Let's do it!" Max chanted, nearly jumping up and down like a little boy in a candy shop.

Josh gently placed me down on the ground and pulled me close to his side.

"Can we please!?" He looked at me, his smile as wide as Max's.

Rachel and I exchanged a glance; neither of us seemed overly thrilled to go into a haunted house but if it made them happy…

"Fine," I sighed, my face unsure as my hand met Josh's. We all walked up to pay to get in and then went inside.

It was extremely dark and the sound effects played loudly over a PA system. Max and Josh would occasionally jokingly push each other and crack jokes along the way. For the first little while it didn't seem to be that bad until the employees started grabbing at your feet. There were smaller hallways, we turned down one of them and ended up getting chased by a guy and a chain saw. I ran with Rachel, screaming until we found a safe zone. Max and Josh were behind us, slowly catching up, laughing.

When they managed to catch up to them I lightly punched Josh in the shoulder. I hated haunted houses and was almost allowing my emotions to get the best of me. I felt like I was going to cry, as I began to hyperventilate, Josh pulled me towards him in a tight hug.

"Shh, shh baby its okay" He whispered in my ear, as his hand rubbed my lower back.

"I want to get out of here. I want to find a chicken door." I said as I started to pull away.

"Let me go with you." He volunteered and pulled me closer.

"I want to stay" Max complained before looking at Rachel. "You won't leave me right?" he smiled

"I guess not…" she said nervously before taking his hand and heading off to find the main exit.

Josh and I walked hand in hand down another hallway; at the end of it we found a chicken door. I opened it and was greeted by the fresh air. We stood outside waiting for the other. Roughly ten minutes later they came out of the exit.

We continued to walk the around for a while longer, checking out some of the museums and gift shops before we decided that we'd go for a quick bite of food. We stopped at Subway and grabbed some food.

Once we had finished eating, we sat down on a bench to relax before deciding to do something else.

"Actually girls, we've got a surprise for you." Josh smiled and pulled some pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"Josh and I, we paid for us all to go on the sky wheel!" Max said as he pulled Rachel closer to his side.

We walked hand in hand to the sky wheel before getting into it. By this time the sun had mostly set. Max and Rachel had got in a separate booth than me and Josh. Once inside, I sat down next to Josh, snuggling into his lap. As the fairiswheel began to take off and we slowly approached the top, fireworks had started to go off over the falls.

The view from here was brilliant, it was the perfect moment and I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else. Josh looked down at me with such love as he kissed me sweetly.

"I'm really going to miss you. I hope you know that. I'm so used to having someone to snuggle with and now you'll be gone love." He whispered sadly as he grabbed my hand gently.

"I'll miss you too, but you know you'll see me soon." I said reassuringly. "Let's take a picture yeah? Something for you to set as your phone background, something for you to look at." I laughed as he handed me his iPhone. He placed one of his hands under my chin and kissed me softly as I took the picture.

"See? We're pretty cute." I said playfully and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Mostly you love," He laughed and set the picture as his phone background and then texting it to me.

We sat there together in silence, wrapped in each other's arms and enjoying the view of the city. Occasionally we would glance up at each other and smile. But for now I tried to focus on the fact that he was here in this moment with me, holding me tightly in his arms where I seemed to fit so perfectly. It was like I was meant to be there and I wouldn't have asked for a better moment. Though everything in this moment was perfect I still had to try my hardest to ignore the fact that in the next twenty four hours he would be on his way back to the UK.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to the sunlight shining through the curtains onto my face, as well as the sound of Josh grunting as he rolled out of the bed. I rolled over and looked at the clock; it was just going on 6am. Rachel had decided to stay the night, I glanced over at them and they still laid sound asleep, snuggled together.

Josh walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer before he walked out to the balcony, dressed only in his boxers. I sighed softly knowing what today was and got out of bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on before joining him on the balcony.

"Good morning," I said and stood against the wall, watching him sit there, drinking his beer.

"Good morning, love." He smiled softly and reached out for my hand. I took his hand and he pulled me closer to him before pulling me down onto his lap.

We sat there in silence for a while, just watching the sun come out, holding hands and cuddling. No words were said because there really wasn't much to say. I would have to drive them to the airport today and count down the days until I could see him again.

We sat there for what seemed like hours before Max appeared at the balcony door.

"Nearly 6:30, we should pack and eat breakfast. Be on the road to the airport by 7:30. Try and beat the rush." Max said, almost in a whisper as he walked back into the hotel room.

I got off of Josh's lap and walked back into the room with him. I helped him pack up all of his things. Rachel was wake now, showering with Max and when they were done she helped him pack. When everything was finished, we all went down to put the bags in the car before heading back in for the complimentary breakfast.

Before long we were on the road to the airport.

-2 HOURS LATER-

The traffic was a little crazy on the way to Toronto but we made it there by 9:45. The boys were due to catch their flight round 10:30. We helped them on pack their things from the car and get everything situated for their flight before walking them to the lobby. We could only take them so far because they would have to go through security.

Josh and I stopped and looked at each other.

"I'll call you every day you know. I love you so much and I'll miss you a lot. We'll be together soon." Josh said as he put his forehead against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down before I spoke.

"You better call me" I laughed lightly and poked him. "I love you too." I said and kissed him softly.

We all said our goodbyes and then eventually Rachel and I drove back home.

JOSH'S POINT OF VIEW.

I've been home for two days and they have been the longest two days of my life. I have no idea how I lived my life before Sia, I miss her too much. The nights are harder, as I toss and turn in my bed. My dreams are all about her.

I walked around my house in silence; my family stared at me like I was a zombie. I ended up sitting at the kitchen table with a beer, staring at the picture of me and Sia on my phone.

"Instead of sitting around moping, why don't you just call the girl?" my sister Elissa said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hearing her voice makes it okay for a while, but I'm like lost without her here." I said and looked up at her.

"You knew this would be tough when you got into it and I know you'll make it work. You're not one to give up on the things you love brother. Just call her or Skype her. "She said and kissed my head before walking away.

My sister always had a way of saying the right thing to cheer me up. I knew Sia was what I wanted in my life and I would do anything to have her forever.

I walked back downstairs to my bedroom and turned on my laptop. I noticed she was on Skype and I clicked on her name, pressing call.

Her face showed up on my screen instantly, like she didn't even hesitate to accept my call. I smiled at looked at her.

"Hi babe," I said softly and looked down like a nervous school boy.

"Hi!" She smiled sweetly. She looked perfect.

"I wanted to see your face, I miss you." I spoke honestly and looked at her.

We spent the next thirty minutes talking about things that would seem unimportant to many people but it was important to be because she was there. Eventually we both fell asleep together on Skype. I could have watched her sleep forever and hopefully I would.


	13. Chapter 13

JOSH'S POV

I've been home for almost a month now and it's been the longest and loneliest month of my life, I wanted to share every detail of my life with Sia. I wanted her to be here to witness all the things I did, I wanted to show here more than just the usual backstage at a concert. I could almost see myself spending the rest of my life with this girl.

Today we had a meeting with our managers, all of us sat around the table, me in silence while the guys continued to talk. It's taken a lot of effort for me to get into the group conversations lately and I've noticed that Max is almost the same way. We've both been a little hollow since leaving our other halves back in Canada.

I sat here in silence, staring down at my phone while I went through pictures of Sia and I. My mind wandered like crazy as I thought about her soft lips against mine, her small frame pressed tightly against my manly figure, the way she blushes and looks down when she tells me she loves me and most importantly how flawless and perfect each part of her body is while we make love. Though she wouldn't want to admit it, she is perfect. My thoughts continued to go into more detail as I could feel my heart beat increasing from the excitement.

"Oi, mate!" Dan shouted as he waved his hands in front of my face.

I shook my head softly, coming back to reality, the place I so much despised as it didn't have her in it.

"Sorry man," I sighed and tried to get into the conversation. Soon enough our tour manager walked in.

"Guy's I've got some bad news for you." He said as he walked in and sat down with a pile of stuff.

"I know many of you had made plans to go visit family and friends after this week is done but unfortunately lads, your trip will be extended another month. We've got a lot of promoting to do and I've managed to set up some studio time and interviews." He said.

My heart sunk as I heard the words he was saying to me. I'd be here another month. I glanced over and Max as we both exchanged looks of sadness and anger. Sia's birthday was in the next week and now I wouldn't be there to see her. I had no idea what I would say to her, it would crush her heart and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.

"That's all lads, have a great day. Sorry for the inconvenience" Our manager said before he left.

The rest of the band looked at Max and I with sorry eyes.

"Are you going to be okay man?" Matt asked as he went to put a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off of me and pushed my seat away from the table and stood up. I ran my hand through my tasseled hair and sighed.

"Fucking brilliant. I fucking miss her like crazy, it's her birthday soon and now I'll be missing that. I'm such a shit boyfriend. Fuck sakes." I growled before kicking my chair and storming out of the room and walking home.

As I was walking to stopped outside of an antique shop, a shiny necklace had caught my eye. I walked inside to take a look. It was a hearts shaped locket necklace. This would be perfect for Sia; I could put a picture of us in it. I had already bought her a gift but this would just be an added bonus. Since someone had stolen her iPhone and she was stuck using a crappy phone I decided I'd buy her a new iPhone and have something engraved in the back.

Once I arrived home, I told my parents that I would be here longer than anticipated and then walked downstairs to my room and put the necklace in the gift bag for her.

I walked over to my bed, grabbed my laptop and went to see if she was on Skype. Before I knew it she was calling me. I accepted my stomach queasy because I had no idea how to break the news.

"Hi!" She smiled sweetly.

"Hi love, you look lovely." I smiled

She blushed, it was adorable. Oh how badly I wanted to touch her cheek, to feel her warmth on my hand.

"I'm really excited to see you!" She said excitedly

My heart was sinking and I felt so bad for having to ruin her evening with what I had to tell her. She noticed my sadness and silence.

"Baby…what's wrong…." She asked hesitantly as if she already knew what I was going to tell her.

"I love you so much and I feel like such a shit boyfriend for what I'm about to tell you love," I said, my voice shaking.

Her face expression was unreadable for a moment before I watched her try to secretly wipe away some tears.

"What happened…?" She asked.

"Baby, my manager needs us to stay longer to do some more promotions and interviews" I said sadly.

"How much longer…" She wondered sadly.

"…One month, baby…" My voice cracked as I lost my composure and tried to hold back a wimpy tear.

I stared at her face, she was angry, she was sad. Tears we're coming from her eyes as I watched her try to steady her breathing. Oh how badly I wanted to hold her tightly.

"Baby, I wish I could just hold you right now." I said sadly

She nodded and took another deep breath before speaking.

"One…fucking…month. My birthday's next week…" She spoke angrily.

She had every right to be angry.

"I know love; I bought you some gifts and everything. I was so excited to see you." I said

"I need to go now. I love you." She said quickly and wiped her tears.

"I love you too, so much." I said and before I knew it she was gone.

How stupid of me to leave her in such a fragile condition. Sometimes I really hated my job.


	14. Chapter 14

SIA'S POV

I awoke to the sun shining through my curtains, I was alone in my bedroom, wearing Josh's shirt. It was comforting to have something of his that smelt like him. I felt a little awful about just giving up on the conversation with him last night but I was just too upset to even look at him which is awful to say.

I knew how hard it was going to be to hold a long distance relationship with someone who had such a demanding job. He knew it was going to be this difficult too. I felt so stupid for how I acted last night. I acted like it was all about me and that's not how I wanted it to be. I'm so proud of everything that he's doing with his life, he's accomplished so much and I'm so grateful and happy that someone as perfect as him chose such an average looking girl like me.

I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it was going to bother me all day until I could speak to him again.

I rolled out of my bed and went to check my emails. I opened twitter and wrote the following things:

"I've been so stupid lately."  
"You've made me happy to be myself and I'm so happy to be loved by you."

The tweets did seem a little contradicting but my head has just been all over the place.

I decided I'd go have a quick shower.

Once I had got out of the shower, I called Josh. I got his voicemail.

"I'm so sorry for how stupid I acted last night. It's not all about me and I'm sorry if it came off that way. I don't want you to feel like you need to make sacrifices for me. I'm so proud of you and everything that you've accomplished. It's just one more month and I'm sure we can make it work. You and I are so strong together. I love you."

I was so happy to finally get all of that off of my chest.

I spent the rest of my day hanging out with Rachel since we were both lonely.

"One month eh," Rachel said softly as she nodded her head.

We decided we'd hit up the mall and do some retail therapy.

"Apparently so," I sighed and looked through some clothes.

We got some good deals before heading back to Rachel's house.

"Crack out the sad movies and the ice cream, I can afford to get fat. I've got one month until I'll actually get laid." I said laughing.

Rachel laughed, she got off the bed and walked out to the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. She walked back in and put on a Ryan Gosling movie.

We sat there in silence, watching the movie and occasionally crying at our loneliness.

Nearly halfway through the movie my phone began to go off. I sighed and got off the bed and paused the movie.

"It's Josh." I said smiling.

"Hello?" I said patiently.

"I got your message love and I want you to know that you are never stupid Sia. I want you to always tell me what you're feeling. I want you to show you so much of my life, more than just the tour bus and backstage. I want you to see everything I do and I want you to be involved. I love you so much and I want and need you to be a part of my life. This is why I think I might have worked out a solution to this whole problem." He said hopefully.

"Oh?" I said questioningly. "What would that be?"

"Max and I are willing to pay for you and Rachel to come here to the UK. This way, we can be together and I can also show you so much." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, obviously I want to go! But I don't want you to waste all of your money on me!" I said.

"I wouldn't wasting anything, money spent well. I'm getting something so perfect and precious for that price." He said playfully.

"Oh stop." I said blushing. "We'll I'll go for sure and I'm sure Rachel will, I'll drag her along"

Rachel looked up and me curiously and I just winked.

"Sounds good baby, I'll see you within the next couple days. I love you." He said excitement in his voice.

"I love you too!" I said and hung up the phone.

I glanced over at Rachel and smiled.

"Pack your bags; we're going on a trip."


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke the next morning to my phone going off. It was a text message from Rachel reminding me to be there to get her within the next half hour so we can make our 11am flight. It was 8am right now. My bags were already packed at the foot of my bed.

I rolled out of the bed and got myself ready. My nerves were really starting to bother me. I can't believe I agreed so quickly to go on an airplane. I hate flying.

The drive to Rachel's was silent, she greeted my loudly as she got in the car, handing me a cup of tea.

"Thank you. I can't believe I agreed to do this. I hate planes." I said as I continued down the street to the main highway.

"Think about the reason you're going. You're going to see Josh and I'm sure that is enough to calm your nerves" Rachel said as she pats my shoulder.

I nodded my head; I hope that would be enough to keep me sane.

-On the flight-

I was still sort of exhausted so I thought this might have been a good opportunity to get some more sleep. I curled up in a good sleeping position, resting my head against the wall of the plane. My eyes slid shut in an instant.

_I awoke to the sun shining through Josh's curtain. I turned over, searching for his body that should have been next to mine but instead I came up empty. I heard the water running in the washroom. Smiling to myself, I got out of the bed and walked silently to the door. I could hear him softly singing his own songs. _

_I opened the door and he stopped singing. _

_"Don't stop, your voice is lovely." I said smiling as I stripped down and got into the shower with him. _

_"Not as lovely as you." He smiled and pinned me up against the shower wall before kissing me gently. _

_Inside of the shower we fooled around before getting clean and getting out to dry off. He carried me back out into the room and placed me down on the bed gently before climbing on top of me. His one arm supported his weight as his other gently traced patterns along my waist to my thigh. I smiled and closed my eyes, sighing contently. After a few minutes he stopped abruptly and got off of me. _

_"Hey!" I protested but he just winked. He came back onto the bed with a small gift. _

_"Open it up," He said shyly. _

_I opened up the small package and inside of it was a ring. He smiled and took it out, gently slipping it on to my one finger. _

_"It's a promise ring because I love you and I promise that nothing will ever come between us." _

_I smiled and kissed him softly and then traced the ring on my finger. _

_"We have matching ones" He said happily and intertwined our fingers. _

"WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE! GET UP!" Rachel hollered as she hit me lightly on the arm.

Damn, it was only a dream. A fantastic dream at that. We gathered our things and headed off the plane and through the airport. There were groups of people holding up signs welcoming people to the United Kingdom. I glanced around hoping to spot the guys before I was swept of my feet.

I let out a small squeal before noticing it was Josh.

"Baby baby baby." He crooned and kissed my neck softly before setting me down on my feet and pulling me tight against his body.

"I'm so happy you are here and that you get to see everything!" He smiled; he looked just like a little kid in a candy store.

"I hate flying you know but I am thrilled to finally be here with you." I smiled playfully.

"I know you do love, but I think you did swell." He said encouragingly.

We glanced over at Rachel and Max who just seemed to be in their own little world. Max had Rachel tight against his body as his arms wound around her waist. He looked down at her with so much adoration that it almost made you feel guilty to invade on such a private moment.

-Josh's house—

We had all took our separate ways; Rachel had went back to Max's house where I guess she would spend most of the trip.

Josh parked his car and helped me carry all the things into his house. Inside his family sat patiently in the dining area.

"Mum, Dad, sis. I'd like you to meet Sia." He smiled widely and made hand gestures.

"Welcome love, it's wonderful to meet you!" Josh's mother smiled, getting out of her chair to give me a hug. His father came next and then his sister.

Once all the introductions were finished, we headed down to Josh's section of the house. Josh had cleared a drawer for me to put most of my clothes that I had brought so I wouldn't be living out of a suitcase.

"You didn't have to do that," I said as we finished putting my things in his wardrobe.

"Nonsense. What's mine is yours." He winked and kissed my head.

I smiled and sat down on his bed.

"Is there anything you'd like to do tonight love?" He asked, standing in front of me.

"Sleep would be nice. Long flight and all….if that is okay with you." I asked hesitantly.

"Of course love!" He smiled and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

I stood up from the bed and slowly stripped out of my clothes and grabbed his shirt from him before sliding it over my head. I walked over to the mirror and put my hair in a high bun.

"I look like a sloth now. Bed time." I joked and walked back over to him.

He placed his hands on my hips and shook his head smiling.

"You look beautiful in my clothes; it's quite a turn on." He smiled and bit his lower lip as he ran his hands up my his shirt, up my sides.

I shivered and sighed, resting my head against his chest. He gently picked me up and placed be down on the bed before lying next to me. I smiled peacefully and curled up next to him. I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Josh's arms wrapped around me and pulled me tighter to him. Soon enough we were asleep. I could lie like this forever


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke the next morning to Josh's fingers lightly trailing up and down my back. Sighing softly, I rolled over onto my side to face him.

"Good morning love," He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning." I groaned and buried my head in his chest.

"Get up! I'm going to take you out for brunch and then give you your birthday gift." He said with a huge smile on his face as he shook me gently.

"Presents? That's unnecessary Josh." I sighed and sat up from the bed.

I was curious to see what he had got me; I didn't like the fact that he was spending so much money on me. Money that I'm sure he didn't have to spend. We both got out of bed and took a shower together. It was quick, no playing around. Once we we're out we got dressed and headed up the stairs and out of his house, into the streets.

His fingers intertwined with mine as we walked down the street in silence, lightly swinging our arms between us. Soon enough we came to a small café. We entered the place and sat at a table near the window and ordered our food.

While we waited, Josh placed a small bag on the table in front of me. He looked as excited as a little kid in a candy shop.

"Well open it love!" He said, the smile on his face was adorable.

I grabbed the bag and pulled out a tiny box that looked like it held a necklace. I opened it and inside was a heart shaped locket, inside was a photo of Josh and I on the sky wheel.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" I said smiling and put it on carefully.

"There's more thought!" he said and pushed the bag closer to me.

Inside of the bag was another box. Curiously, I grabbed it and noticed the apple symbol on the box. I knew he would spend a lot of money on me. He is so in trouble. I gave him a stern look before I opened the box. Inside was a brand new iPhone with the following engraved on the back

_"To my girl,  
I love you more than you know.  
Happy birthday.  
Love, Josh" _

I gasped and held my new phone for a moment before setting it back in the box and reaching over to lightly hit Josh on the arm.

"Are you crazy!?" I said, my tone was slightly angry.

"Don't you like it?" He said sadly.

"Of course I do! But didn't we talk about you spending endless amounts of money on me! The flight here, the phone, the necklace. That's all so expensive. I feel bad…."

The words were coming out of my mouth so fast, Josh reached across the table and put his finger to my lips to silence me before placing his hand upon my cheek lightly.

"You're worth it. There is no dollar amount with you! You mean the world to me and I want to do anything to make you happy!" He said, smiling softly.

"Thank you, you big goof!" I said playfully and grabbed his hand from my face and kissed it softly.

"I'm a goof am I?" He said playfully.

"My goof." I smiled softly and winked.

Our food came shortly after our conversation ended, we ate and then walked home together, hand in hand.

"Better not be any more surprises." I said and nudged him lightly.

"Can't guarantee that," He said with a small laugh.

We soon approached his house, just as we walked through the door and took off our shoes, his arms wound around my waist, picking me up and carefully throwing me over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN!" I half yelled and laughed as he carried me down the stairs and into his room.

Luckily no one else from his family was home because my laughs and screams were extremely loud.

"And if I don't?" He said playfully, stopping just before his bed

"There will be consequences." I said playfully and winked.

"Oh really babe?" He said curiously before tossing me lightly onto the bed and crawling on top of me. His hands grabbed my arms and pinned them down above my head.

"Now this isn't fair." I said and pouted.

"Who said I was fair?" He said and lowered his face closer to mine.

"You're quite lovely you know," He continued to say as he kissed me softly.

I kissed him back, trying hard to be passionate which was difficult as I couldn't exactly_ touch _him.

"Let me go please," I smiled and bit my lip.

"I guess I can…" He said slowly and released my arms.

I wasn't very adventurous in the bedroom unlike Josh. He was more outgoing in everything he did – even in the bed. I was more laid back and reserved, very hesitant – especially in bed. Josh took advantage of my silence and hesitation, he placed one of his hands at my face and leaned down to kiss me once more.

"Happy birthday, I love you." He smiled sweetly and looked down at me.

"I love you too." I said and placed my hand over top of his that was on my face.

Soon enough he gave me another birthday gift – birthday sex.

I don't think I'd ever really be able to give him as much as he was able to give me.


	17. Chapter 17

JOSH'S POV.

Sia lay sleeping next to me, her head rest against my chest. Her hair was lying messily upon her soft face . She still looked perfect to me, though I know she would say otherwise. I held her closer to me, not wanting to let her go. I could watch her sleep like this forever.

It was quite strange because I don't think I've ever really developed such strong feelings for anyone. I've always been so careful when putting myself out there with girls. I know that with my career, maintaining a relationship can often get very difficult and many girls just bugger off. But Sia, she isn't like that. The distance between us on times has only managed to make us stronger together. I might even consider marrying this girl one day. Scary thought. But I just can't see myself living a day without her.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when Sia had awoken from her slumber. She looked up at me, a small smiling creeping upon her perfectly constructed face.

"Good mornin'" she whispered and stretched.

Whenever she stretched, she made the tiniest squeak noise, almost a moan. It made me smile.

"Morning love," I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I reached around her and grabbed the TV remote, turning it on. The volume from the TV remained as background noise. We lay in silence for a while before talking again.

"The band wanted to throw you a little birthday barbeque, I hope that's alright love." I said hesitantly and looked over at her.

"Of course! I'd love to see them all again, it's been awhile!" She said, excitement clear in her voice.

Her face fell shortly after, excitement gone, replaced with what looked like frustration.

"Love?" I asked her questioningly.

"I was just wondering something. I had a good dream but it's making me really curious." She said.

"Well, go ahead." I encouraged.

"What do you think our future will be like Josh? Like, what if I ever got pregnant or we wanted to get married?" She said softly, almost in a whisper, her cheeks burned a bright pink colour.

I haven't really thought about what would happen if we started a family because I wasn't really sure if I wanted it now. I knew I wanted it one day and I of course wanted it to be with Sia. I'd also considered what it would be like to marry her. Thinking about where I would propose to her, seeing her walk down the aisle, looking more like an angel then a small petite girl, just being able to call her mine for the rest of our lives. I usually act like such a goof with my friends but when it came down to it, I'm actually a huge sap when it comes down to the girl I love.

"I do want to marry you one day, I'd be the happiest man alive. As for starting a family, if you ever got pregnant, I'd take care of you. Don't ever doubt how I feel about you." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Thank you," She said smiling as she rested her head against my chest again.

-Later-

"OI, MATE. LET'S PLAY FIFA!" Chris yelled over at me from across the room.

"COME ON WANKER!" Matt chimed in for a moment before looking back at the TV, taking the moment to beat Chris while he wasn't paying attention.

"Got you mate." Matt laughed at nudged Chris.

"Not fair, you bender." Chris yelled.

"Maybe later." I said with a small smile as Sia and I walked into the kitchen.

"Happy belated birthday!" Rachel smiled at me as she greeted me with a hug.

Max stood behind her, smiling shyly as he turned back to what he was doing on the counter.

"Hi Max, " I said.

"Hiya mate and happy birthday Sia" He added with a smile.

"Thank you. Where's Dan?" Sia asked curiously.

"Out in the yard, cooking the meat!" Max smiled and winked.

"Right mate, thanks." I said and shook my head, pulling Sia closer to my body. She looked up at me and smiled

Max was such a strange person, usually I was cool with his little jokes but I guess today they offended me. I suddenly felt like Sia and I were getting closer and I really didn't want anyone else to be saying or doing such things with her other than me.

Sia and I walked to the backyard where Dan was preparing the food.

"Ah, there's the birthday girl!" Dan smiled and walked towards us both to give us a hug.

"Hi Dan!" She said with a smile. "What are you cooking me?" She asked curiously.

"A good old fashioned You Me At Six kinda meal." He said and nudged Josh.

"Hope it's not bags of potato chips than mate, think my girls worth more than that!" I laughed and nudged him right back.

We chatted with Dan a little while longer before heading back into the house. The rest of the guys were camped out in the TV room playing FIFA – including Rachel. She was sitting patiently in between Max's legs. His arms were wound around her so he could play the game.

"Come join me!" Rachel shouted desperately.

Sia smiled and nodded. "Sure,"

We walked over to the rest of the group and sat down on the floor beside Max and Rachel.

"You're going to play with us mate?" Chris said hopefully and handed me another controller.

"Go ahead," Sia said with a smile.

"Sure guys" I said and took the extra controller. Sia rested in between my legs, resting her head against my stomach as she sat there and played a few games on her new iPhone and occasionally would watch us play FIFA.

"Nice phone," Rachel smiled and winked.

"What a lovely boyfriend I've got." Sia smiled.

"Too right" I said with a laugh and kissed the top of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

SIA'S POV

Ever since Josh and I had publicly announced our relationship, I had been getting a lot of attention. I've gained massive amounts of Twitter followers, I've been asked to be interviewed and once even asked for a picture. For the most part I could handle it, but that didn't stop the massive amounts of death threats I'd receive almost daily. Josh doesn't know about them because I wouldn't want him to freak out.

I knew all of this came with the territory of dating a rock star. Over obsessive fans would stop at nothing to get a chance with their idols. As I sat in Josh's room, checking my twitter on my new iPhone while he was in the shower, I read what had been sent to me over night. There were some positive things, compliments. But then I saw the hate.

_"You're a fucking slut, Josh's too good for you."_

_"Kill yourself."_

_"I'm better off for him then you are"_

_"You're such an unattractive fat whore. How does he even like you?"_

Nothing like your daily dose of hate to cripple someone's self-esteem.

I heard the shower stop, Josh walked out wrapped in his towel. I hid my phone and quickly tried to keep a straight face.

"Hello beautiful," He said with a smile as he walked towards me, leaning down to kiss me sweetly.

"Hi. Go dry off silly." I smiled slightly and nudged him.

He nodded and stuck his tongue out, messing up my hair as he walked back into the bathroom.

I got my phone out once again to see if there was any more hate…and there was. The latest one was tweeted at both Josh and I.

"Josh, I'm way better for you than your ugly girlfriend"

Lovely. I glanced around the room to see if his phone was here and it was. It was sitting beside our bed, charging. I wondered curiously how he would react when he saw the tweet.

Josh walked back out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt. He walked over and sat beside me, grabbing his laptop from the desk beside the bed. It only took him a few seconds to open up his accounts and go to twitter.

"What the hell!" he shouted and looked at me. "Babe, you see that tweet?" he growled.

"Yeah, I did…and the thousands of others I receive on a daily basis…" I mumbled and looked down at the bed.

Josh's eyes snapped to my face as he reached over to grab my hand.

"Baby, show me." He sighed and held my hand.

I handed him my phone as he sat there and read some of the messages I had received. His face turned red with anger. I brought our intertwined hands closer to my face and kissed his hand.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled softly.

"But I will. You're everything to me. Don't listen to a word any of them say baby. You're everything I could ask for and more and I love you so much." He said, almost getting emotional as he pulled me close to him. I clasped into his arms and sighed, allowing him to comfort me. It felt great to be loved.

"I'll handle this okay," he said again, letting go of me and typing something into his computer.

"Some fans I've got. I love you all – except the ones who continue to send death threats to my girl. Back the fuck up. I love her."

"Babe, you didn't need to do that." I sighed.

"Yes I did. No one pushes you around." He smiled slightly and closed his laptop, putting it back on the table.

I smiled and pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. His arms wound around me and held me closer to him.

"You're too nice to me." I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not that special." I teased.

"Oh yes you are. Only the most special girl in the world…I wish you'd see baby." He smiled and kissed me passionately

I almost felt guilty sometimes. He always treated me so well and always gave me everything and it was like I didn't have anything to give back to him. I've always felt like such an average girl, I always was an outcast. Back at home in Canada, at school…I wouldn't say I had many friends just a few. I wasn't popular, I probably wasn't even thought of. I wasn't a skinny preppy cheerleader. I was a girl who enjoyed simple things, who could just appreciate nature, get lost in a book. I never thought of myself eventually being in a committed relationship with a famous rock star. I always felt like I was holding him back, he has so many options and so many good opportunities in the world and I didn't want him to throw anything away for me.

We both lay there in silence – me of course over analyzing every little detail of our time together. Him, I'm never sure what he thinks of.

"Baby, stop thinking so much. I think I see smoke coming from your ears" He joked and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and shook my head. "I can't help it." I stuck my tongue out.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'm here." He smiled lovingly and just held me close.

I trusted his words, let him comfort me and lay there contently. I really had to chill out


	19. Chapter 19

JOSH POV.

_"Josh, I think I might be pregnant." Sia spoke, her words coming out shaky. The poor girl looked as if she was about to pass out any second. Pregnant? No. We've been extremely careful. _

_Though I wanted badly to reach out and comfort her, I couldn't move my frozen frame. Pregnant? How was I going to balance this? My career was just taking off. What kind of father would I be if I had to leave her and our child alone to go on tour for months at a time. A father, would I even be a good one? _

I woke up. This was just a dream and for a moment I was thankful. I glanced around the room, first at the clock on the wall. It was almost noon. I then noticed that Sia was nowhere to be seen in my room. I started to panic. I ran over to my desk and grabbed my cellphone, there was a message from her.

"You looked too peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I went for a walk, needa clear my head. Love you." -Sent at 10:30am.

Clear her head? What could she possibly be worrying about, I take care of her. I didn't like to watch her struggle, it hurt me. I knew that she didn't always think highly of herself, but to me it doesn't matter what she says, she's still the brightest star in my universe.

I noticed she had been gone a long while, before I decided to call her, the door opened and I heard her small footsteps come down the stairs.

"Good afternoon." She said with a small smile.

I smiled in return and opened my arms up to her. "Come here," I said.

She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my back, my arms wound tight around her. Her head fit perfectly under my chin. I sighed contently and just held her in my arms, I kissed her forehead softly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yup." She said without looking at me.

"What we're you thinking about?" I asked curiously and looked her over carefully.

"About me, about us." She mumbled.

"Oh? Continue." I encouraged.

She sighed, releasing me from her hold and grabbing my hand, leading me towards the bed. She pushed me down into a sitting position and that stood in between my legs.

"I feel like…I'm not enough for you? You give me so much and you have so many opportunities and I'm just this average girl, I'm not sure what I'm able to give you." She sighed and wiped a small tear from her eye.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I looked up into her eyes and with all seriousness said the following.

"Baby, shhh. You shouldn't be worrying about such silly things. You've given me you, you've let me into your life, you let me get to know you and you let me share things with you. You're the most patient and loving person I know. You give me support when it comes to my dreams. You are far from average. You're everything I need."

My voice began to shake as I stood from the bed and pulled her body closer to mine. I hated when she would doubt herself. It drove me crazy. I held her tightly and closed my eyes contently, whispering 'I love you' into her ear.

We spent most of our day lying in bed watching movies and occasionally playing video games – that and having sex a few times. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to live without her and to make her understand that, I think I might buy her a promise ring. I was going to try and enjoy the amount of time we had left together because I know her trip is quickly coming to an end. The band and I we're about to head back into the studio and then prepare for our tour and Sia was going to go back to school. As much as I wanted to spend every single day of my life with her I knew that this was the way our life was going to be and that we'd have to work hard at it every single day just to be able to make it work. But it was worth it, she was worth it. I was going to do everything I could to make the last bit of her trip fantastic. A few bands that she likes are doing a show in a couple days and I managed to score some tickets, it will be an amazing surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

"Baby, wake up." Josh whispered sweetly in my ear.

I rolled over and groaned as I stretched, glaring towards the alarm clock. _10:45AM_

It was probably a good idea to get out of bed anyways due to the time.

"What do you want?" I groaned and lightly punched his arm.

Josh lay beside me smiling sweetly. His one arm was propping himself up and his other was draped lightly around my waist.

"I have a surprise for you" He smiled even wider and pulled me closer towards his body, laying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I like surprises." I mumbled and yawned..

"Do you now?" He chuckled, flipping me over to lie on my back as he then crawled on top of me.

"I think you'll like this one love." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "But you need to get out of bed first!"

Josh got off of me and walked into the bathroom to have a shower, giving me the time to actually properly wake up. A surprise, for me? He was always giving me things and I hardly ever gave him anything in return. What a silly boy.

I sighed and rolled out of the bed and slid down onto the floor. I slowly got up and walked around the room looking for clues on what exactly this surprise might be. My search turned up empty so I gave up. I walked over to our dresser and opened the top drawer, grabbing the necessary things such as bra. I opened the second drawer and grabbed a plain white tank top and one of Josh's button up shirts and then a pair of shorts.

I got dressed quickly and then walked into the bathroom where Josh was still in the shower.

"Do you need something love?" He asked, sticking his head out the curtain.

"Don't mind me, just getting all beautiful" I smiled

"You've done that already" He smirked and closed the curtain up.

I blushed and grabbed my makeup back off the back of the toilet and began to put on my makeup. It didn't take me too long and by the time I was done Josh was finished in the shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and stood behind me, looking in the mirror.

"You look lovely. I like the shirt." He smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"I thought you would. But you're getting my all wet!" I groaned playfully and unwound his arms.

"Am I now?" He winked and nibbled at my neck.

"Stopppppp!" I squealed.

After he had released me I left the bedroom and went to go sit out on the bed. Josh came out shortly after.

"So do I get to know what the surprise is?" I questioned.

"Yes, hold on" He smiled and walked over to the desk and then came and sat beside me on the bed, pulling me closer to him.

"Close your eyes." He said and then placed an envelope on my lap. "Open it up" he said.

I did as he asked and opened the envelope, inside was two tickets to Death Cab for Cutie. My eyes widened and then I nudged him. "You didn't, did you?" I spoke as I looked at the tickets. We had a front row view and a backstage pass. I nearly punched him.

"Well, I'd do anything for you." He smiled.

"Rach, he bought me tickets to Death Cab. He's crazy!" I whispered over the phone since Josh was still somewhere in the house.

"Correction, he's crazy about you." She spoke with a small laugh.

"What are you doing with our last few days here?" I asked questioningly since I haven't seen much of her lately. She had been way too busy with Max.

"Max is taking me out for a romantic dinner and a movie and then apparently we're going to be spending some time out on the town. I heard him trying to get tickets for the Ferris wheel thing." She said.

"Oh that'll be cute…So, we haven't really had a heart to heart lately but…girl talk. Have you and Max…you know…slept together yet?" I asked curiously, friends tell each other everything.

"A few times, yes. You jealous?" She teased.

"No, no. I'm getting quite a lot from a very lovely man." I laughed but then quickly got quiet as I heard Josh come down the stairs.

"A lot of what? From who?" He questioned.

"Uh oh- we're caught!" Rachel teased.

"Oh shush!" I held a finger up to Josh telling him I'd be a moment. "Rachel, I'll talk to you later." I said before hanging up.

"You're getting what from whom?" Josh asked again.

"Oh you know…sexual interactions from a boy." I teased

"A boy? Is he any good?" He questioned and came to sit beside me.

"Quite." I smiled and kissed him softly.

-At concert-

We had finally made it to the venue for Death Cab, we we're in our seats in the front row, waiting until the first few bands were finished up. Occasionally we'd pay attention to them, sometimes we were just too wrapped up in each other.

When Death Cab had finally made their way out and began to play we got out of our seats and moved up a little closer to the gate surrounding the stage. A few songs into their set they had played the song Transatlanticism. I got very excited. I screamed and tugged on Josh's arm. He looked at me and laughed, wrapping both of his arms around my waist and holding me close to him.

"I need you so much closer" He whispered in my ears as the band sang the song. Josh's voice sent shivers up my spine.

I almost began to get sort of emotional knowing that this was the last bit of time I could spend here for now and that we'd be apart for a really long time. So the line "I need you so much closer" just totally fit our situation.

I placed my arms on top of his and rested my head against his shoulder.

This was one of the best gifts he could give me, the song made this moment so intimate that I knew I never wanted this to end but eventually things do come to an end and we have to live with it.


	21. Chapter 21

Max

I awoke to Rachel lying contently beside me, still sleeping. She was perfect. If I hadn't come down to Canada with Josh that one time to get Sia…I may have never met Rache' and I would be as happy as I was now. I looked down at this girl, this perfect girl and I was completely content with my life. No matter how insane things got with my career, she was there every step of the way. I'm also very blessed that she is able to put up with my joking attitude, what an angel she is. Unfortunately for us this would be the last day that we would spend together before her and Sia had to head back to Canada. It wasn't going to be a boring one, I've made sure to plan plenty of exciting things for her.

My hand gently made its way to the small of her back as I moved my head close to hers and whispered in her ear.

"Love, wake up it's almost noon." I smiled and kissed her temple and soon enough she awoke.

"No, I'm staying right here." She grumbled and tossed the blanket over her head.

"I've got a whole day of activities planned just for you, to ensure that you have an amazing last day." I said. "But of course if you want to just stay here and sleep all day…." I said teasingly.

"Fun activities? I'm open to hear the possibilities" she laughed and sat up from the bed. Her hair was in a messy bun. She would tell you that she looked like a mess but she never looked more perfect to me.

"Don't stare at me so intensely, I look like sleep" She smiled and shook her head."

"You do not. You look perfect" I laughed and tackled her back down and hovered over her.

"You goof. What are we doing today?" She smiled.

"Whatever you want love," I winked teasingly before continuing. "But no, I thought I'd treat you out for a movie, dinner and a fun night on the town" I smiled.

"That sounds good to me." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me.

"I thought so. Get up and shower sleepy head." I laughed and ruffled her hair; she gave me a sour look.

Soon after we had finished getting ready, we were dressed and out the door. It was a perfect sunny day and I was happy about that. The perfect weather for the perfect day with the perfect girl. My hand quickly found hers, our fingers intertwined as we walked down the street together.

Luckily for me, I happened to live close to central London. It was quite easy to get from place to place quickly and in an "environmentally friendly way". Rachel had some many quirky personality traits that I just adored and her love for the environment was just one of them.

When we arrived at the theatre, I let her choose the movie and then I bought her some treats. I couldn't tell you what the movie was called for the life of me. I was too busy being like any other love sick boy – just paying more attention to her than any other human being on this planet. Before I had the privilege of meeting Rachel, I'd always been sort of jealous of Josh. He seemed to have the perfect relationship with Sia. All he would do is talk about her and I couldn't wait to experience exactly what he felt with her but with someone of my own….and I finally had that. I had this girl right in front of me whom I never wanted to let go. I would do anything for her, warm her when she's cold, defend her when needed, comfort her when hurt and love her with every fiber of my being. If there were anything perfect, it was her.

She guided me into the theatre and chose our seats near the back. We sat down, I handed her a bag of popcorn and placed her soda down in the drink tray beside her. She thanked me softly and began to snack on her popcorn, watching the movie trailers.

Soon after the movie had ended, we went for a walk through downtown London and made our way down to the pier. The sun was just starting to set; we sat down at a near bench. Rachel stared out at the lake in amazement; lights along the pier began to light up and make the view even more amazing. On the horizon area was the London Eye Ferris Wheel. I place a small box upon her lap and nudged her slightly.

"Babe, open 'er up." I said with a smile.

Rachel glanced down at her lap and smiled as she picked up the box. She gave me a small, curious look before she opened the box. Inside of it was a necklace locket with a picture of us and a small message on the back. "Forever."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Help me put it on?" She asked and handed me the necklace as she moved her hair out of the way. I clasped it around her neck and then leant my head down close to hers and softly kissed along her shoulder.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" She said softly.

"As are you." I spoke proudly.

We made our way over to the London Eye, I bought us two tickets and on we get. We sat close together as the wheel began to go up. It had the best view of the entire city.

"You know Rachel," I began to say as I grabbed her hand. "Just because you're going home tomorrow doesn't mean anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know that we have the power to really make this work out. This isn't the end, this is only the start of a new adventure and with you – anything is possible."

She looked at me, smiled and I kissed her before she could say one more word.


End file.
